Another Jolly Ol' Brit
by Sallyya Charbon
Summary: A girl though she led a normal brtish life, after you get over that she's irish with no accent and british parents and don't forget loves MINECRAFT. so when her starts to change at Expo due to Minecraft Youtubers, what can you expect. Contain Sky and the creators of the HiveMc aka Jolly ol' brits.
1. Chapter 1

I sat opposite a booth crowded with people mainly on computers. I had tied my bronze/ blonde hair back out my eyes, proudly wearing my Expo Volunteer white t-shirt and my own pair of jeans and trainers.

I glanced down the room. It was full of people all going to different booths, but the people you designed this one did think how to stand out against the greys, blues and reds with their vast yellow wall canvas, which contained the typical cube structured bodies that belonged to the world of Minecraft.

One was a Person in a Panda onsie with whites like that of the legendary urban Minecraft legend Herobrine. Another was off a person in a Monkey onsie with an axe in hand, looking rather annoyed or dangerous. There were also two others that I had no interest for.

"The panel starring Sky does Minecraft is to start momentarily," echoed a voice from tanio megaphone.

Everyone at the booth got up and began to leave; clearly all were fans of Sky does Minecraft. I grinned and went back to my sketch book that I held. I continued to shade the monkey that now lived upon the page. I smiled at the colourless monkey before looking up at the booth.

Three people now remained. One slightly large with a very cheerful face began to tidy the stands computers with another rather similar looking person, whose face was much sadder looking. The third however was staring at me as casually drank what was likely a cold cup of tea.

I felt my face being to burn and looked down. I could see enough of the ground to know he was walking towards me.

"Shouldn't you be helping since you're a volunteer?" He asked. He was tall and averagely thin with auburn hair and a sweet smile on his face. I smiled back. "I could if you want my help," I replied trying my best not to let him know I was nervous.

"What you drawing?" he asked too casually. I handed him my sketch book, before I went over to help the other two. One thing I hated was watching others faces when they looked at my artwork or read my stories.

"Oh I can drink my tea," laughed the cheerful one, scratching his dark brown scruffy hair. I grinned and went around collecting the rubbish that lay on the ground. The second followed to grab his bottle of water that he was drinking from. I however absorbed myself in cleaning as my volunteer duty was generally help doing cleaning, drinks and being annoyingly nice to other Minecraft fanatics.

"Wow, I remember that cute image."

I looked up and stared at them. My sketch book lay on the table. Damn I forgot the picture on the adjacent page was drawn for them only a week ago and I showed it to them on twitter.

I walked over; cleaning my hands with the clinel I carried.

"You caught me out, Ed," I smiled swiftly taking the sketch book back. Ed looked astonished. "Matt, I found Budder duck," Ed said suddenly, staring at the auburn haired one among the trio. Matt smiled at me.

"Hmm, if I remember Budder duck is also known as Emfia and very cheekily said something on Will's live stream."

"Hmm, I apologize I was meant to "say go away Ed" not Will, but I got, well, side-tracked," I said weakly as Will glared at me. Matt and Ed burst out laughing. The name Jolly Ol' Brits suited them greatly. They bubbled with happiness.

"What's your actual name?" asked Matt, once he got over his fits of laughter.

"It's Ember," I answered, playing with my Minecraft expo name tag.

We talked for around an hour with me checking my watch every now and then. Once the booth began to get busier we agreed to talk more afterwards as I was here on Sunday as well and got free accommodation due to volunteering.

I raced off to the where Sky does Minecraft would be signing autographs.

**Ok new story, If your from the Story Trilogy I apoligize for the lack of updates, but College and writers block don't help. Anyways review and send love to Sky and Jolly Ol' Brits (HiveMC).**


	2. Chapter 2

The famous Sky whose name was actually Adam Dahlberg sat at a desk with a long queue of people waiting for his autograph.

I glided past the queue of people to where another white shirt volunteer stood.

"Late much," she grinned. I shrugged before walking over to Adam realising his clear plastic cup was empty.

"Need another glass of water?" I asked. Adam glanced in my direction, his curly brown hair seeming out of place, before returning to sign autographs. "You're a saint, Ember," he laughed. I smiled picking up the empty cup.

Earlier this morning I had to show Adam where the panel stage was, we talked quite happily, even if he was my least favourite Minecraft youtuber.

I turned the cup over to see the Word ''Budder'' in yellow permanent marker still on it. I laughed to myself before I began to refill it with water and return the cup.

"Cheers Ember," Adam smiled as I placed the cup beside him.

"That's alright," I said with a half-smile. The person just behind the present Sky fan was recording. One thing I know with me and camera is they do not love me at all.

My fellow volunteer soon told me to join the end of the queue to prevent others joining the line, especially since the Yogcast panel was soon to start.

Many fans or their politically correct names, sky recruits, now lingered taking photos of Adam. Once I reached him I just smiled. I got his autograph earlier on as well so I didn't need it again. I began to leave when Adam suddenly said my name.

I spun around and without a second to calculate what was about to happen. Adam's lips were against mine.

I was shocked. I didn't understand he barely knew me; why on earth was he kissing me.

As I began to resist, Adam released me and walked away. I could hear clicking of cameras and the stunned voices of mostly fan-girls. Lights flashed around me as I soon figured out what to do.

I turned around and made my way through the crowd. I need to get my head around it.

I found myself between the wall and the back of the Jolly Ol' Brits main vast yellow display, which was also occupied by Chillblast boxes. I shuddered still uncertain of what just happened. I had a strange feeling people would search for me to discover my identity, but one thing about hiding in spaces behind displays at an convention like this; was no one really looked there.

I don't know how long I was there, but the place began to get to quiet. I looked at my watch. It was five minutes to five.

"Hai you alright?" asked a voice. I leaped and glared that speaker. "Oh Notch don't do that to me, Matt," I yelped as I let my face soften. I scrambled over the boxes and was helped back up to my feet by Matt.

"Care to explain why you were behind there?" he asked sitting on a nearby desk. I pulled out a chair near him and sat down. Ed was teasing his brother as he attempted to record a vlog.

"Well it's enough that a cup of tea won't fix," I chuckled as I watched Ed attempt to balance an empty cup on Will's head. Matt laughed at my pitiful joke, before rolling his eyes at his two best friends. "Would killing Will help?" He sniggered.

"Sadly, that won't work either."

"Well this is serious. What on earth happened?" Matt asked in a more serious tone.

I grabbed my sketch book from my pocket and flipped to the back pages which were full of random quotes for stories. Matt swung a chair over and sat beside me. He was clearly reading over my shoulder, which made me instinctively put my head in the way of his line of sight.

Once I finished writing the two sentences, I allowed him to read it. I could see the shock on his face as he read the few words. He placed the book down and stared at me.

"Oh no not the butter man," Will suddenly said. I looked up expecting the one person I associated butter with.

It was defiantly Adam in his black trench coat, pink shirt and jeans, plus his facially expression towards Will confirmed what Ed had said on Twitter about the two having a face off.

"Whatever Frenchy," Adam chuckled as he skimmed over the booth, his eyes finally setting on me.

I shook my head and stood up walking over to him.

"Have you got something to say to me?" I asked hostilely.

"Umm s… S… Sorry," He stuttered. He looked away from me as he said it. I sighed deeply and turned on my heels.

"Ember, wait," Matt suddenly said. I glanced behind me.

Matt handed me my sketch book that I had nearly left with him, before facing Adam.

"Why did you kiss her?" he asked sternly. It was scary that Matt could be so strict looking; I could almost believe it wasn't the same Matt Clark that had a small obsession with monkeys.

"Because I had enough of people asking about Rachel," Adam said in response.

I remembered at the start of the official British school holidays that a rumour went around about Adam and his girlfriend Dawnables (Rachel) breaking up, but no one really knew why.

"That's the worse…" Matt began.

"Can I say that the pair of you is terrible," I butted in, "both of you barely know me and within one day of meeting one's kissed me and the others over-protected."

"I'm sorry, but…"

I walked off ignoring the rest of Matt's sentence.

I returned to the main volunteer base a very annoyed looking man called Mr Dougley, crossed his arms as I sighed myself out.

"Your late," he said.

"Sorry I got…"

"No need to explain," Mr Dougley grinned. I nodded and left.

**think of doing the sequel at the same time as this, just to be mean, but I'm not sure.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Ember, wait!"

I was halfway back to the train station late Sunday. I turned to see Will Running after of me, his face red due to the lack of air he was getting into his lungs.

"Evening Will," I said ever so confused why he wasn't with Ed and Matt. Will caught up; holding his knees as he regained his breath. "Here," he croaked handing me a piece of paper. I took it uncertainly, while Will regained his posture; his face still not as cheerful as his brothers.

"It's my contact details," he said still struggling to breathe a bit.

"Why?" I asked.

"'Cause I'd love to talk to you and you seem like a person that doesn't like Internet communication," He answered, "And well Adam, might stalk you on twitter." I sighed, knowing that I had managed to avoid Adam during this day; it didn't mean I avoid him for life. "I'll keep in contact then," I said waving the piece of paper.

"See you."

"Bye," I responded as I walked quickly to the train station hoping I hadn't missed my train, whilst Will wandered back in the direction he came in search of his brother and friend.

A fortnight later, I had got pursued by my friends and acquaintances that liked Minecraft as they soon realised it was me in the videos of 'Sky kissing a random girl'.

It was my last day at home. Well strictly speaking, I was three miles from where I lived, while my destination was around one hundred miles away up country.

I stared at the person busking, by the weird statue of a man playing the drums while standing on a sphere. I still had no idea why someone thought it was a good idea.

I stood up and stared at the hall for Cornwall. About ten years ago, I used to come here for Christmas, that was when I lived in Ireland and I loved the typical pantomimes.

I had only one thing left to do before I left for Uni and that was to take a photo of the only city in Cornwall from a single spot.

I swear I did drive up here to quickly as I arrived in the city that was now my new home. A three hour journey (give or take) only took me two hours and a half. I drove slowly down the main road, vastly because of the number of zebra crossings, but they gave me a chance to check my directions to where I was lodging.

I turned right down a fairly busy road then right again and at last a final right. This road was quiet with a couple of cars parked either side. I drove past a large green, which had a broken swing set and an old wooden seesaw, as well as two football posts. It didn't look like a happy place but maybe the decreasing amount of sunlight wasn't helping it.

I drove to the end of the coaler sack then turned around. I parked outside a small house. Light glowed around the ground level window and flooded out the door. I turned off my beloved black mini's engine and walked up to the front door.

I checked the number against my notes. I smiled as I rang the doorbell.

The door opened to show a woman plumb brown haired women. She smiled at me.

"You must be my lodger, Ember," she said.

"Yep," I replied, "You must be Mrs Friend."

"Please call me Pam."

I nodded and she invited me in.

I closed the door behind me. The hall was narrow with only two doors and the left of it and a staircase dead ahead. One door creaked one as I past it, following Pam. I turned around to see a seven year old girl with wavy caramel hair and angelic face, staring at me with curiosity.

"Lyra, it's rude to stare," Pam said.

"Sorry," Lyra mumbled, before vanishing into the room. Pam sighed and offered me to sit down in the kitchen.

After she had sat down herself, she went through all my details then showed me my room.

It was a small white room, with a wardrobe, desk, bed and shelves.

"It used to be our junk room, but junk didn't even exist in this room," Pam shrugged.

"It's prefect, thank you."

"That's alright, Ember. I'll leave you to settle in."

I was at my car, with my bag of clothes over my shoulder. It was a cold peaceful night the drone of the city seemed miles away. I smiled to myself, before grabbing my lightest box, which was full of important books to me, my own stories and the few Minecraft related things I owned. I think I made the right choice for once.

**unless you actually are a fan of the jolly ol brits then you will never know the place ember is. i also apoligize for the lack of updates but college is just been busy, but i do promise to try and get an update on the story trilogy this weekend, though i could be wrong i'll try.**


End file.
